


Портрет Райнхарда фон Мюзеля

by billiecold



Series: Writober 2020 [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Kircheis is bisexual disaster, Multi, Pre-Slash, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiecold/pseuds/billiecold
Summary: В жизни Зигфрида Кирхайса было два поворотных момента.
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Series: Writober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948591
Kudos: 7





	Портрет Райнхарда фон Мюзеля

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на writober 2020.  
> 3 октября - портрет.

Первый поворотный момент в жизни Зигфрида произошёл тогда, когда ему было пятнадцать; родители взяли его с собой на приём, который устраивал знакомый его отца. Тот был коллекционером картин, и за неделю до приёма смог купить редкую коллекцию портретов 1810ых годов, написанную каким-то популярным французским художником, но Кирхайс не запомнил его имени.

Сама коллекция казалась юному Зигрфриду скучной. В то время его не особо интересовало искусство, да и портреты людей, которых он ни разу не видел, совсем не впечатляли, пока он не увидел _его_.

Это был портрет златовласого юноши его возраста с невероятными серо-голубыми глазами. Он был одет типично для своего времени: белоснежная сорочка, темно-лиловый жилет и похожего цвета развязанный галстук, то ли придававший его образу дух бунтарства против строго установленной моды, то ли создававший неформальной обстановки. Сверху на его плечи был накинут темно-серый фрак. Подперев рукой подбородок, он смотрел прямо на Кирхайса и нежно, практически незаметно улыбался.

Всё в этом юноше было такое идеальное. Но никто, кроме Кирхайса особо не был заинтересован в этом портрете. Всем было интереснее рассматривать портреты прелестных дам. Зигрфриду, по правде говоря, тоже стоило бы обратить на них внимание. Отец позвал его, и он ушёл, но продолжал периодически оглядываться в сторону портрета того юноши.

Кирхайс просто не мог выбросить из головы его образ и периодически видел его во снах. Это было странно, и Зигфрид в первое время стыдился этого, ведь все вокруг обсуждали девушек, а все его мысли были только о том юноше. Не то чтобы его не привлекали девушки, просто все они были блеклы на _его_ фоне. Зигрфрид осознавал, насколько абсурдной была его ситуация, но тогда он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Сейчас Кирхайсу было двадцать; он покинул Европу и отправился в Северную Америку, где произошел второй поворотный момент. Он повстречал в Нью-Йорке замечательную и прекрасную Аннерозе фон Мюзель.

Кирхайс уже редко вспоминал того юношу, который одним своим портретом заставил его сердце трепетать. Увы, он так и остался далёкой мечтой. И, тем не менее, Кирхайс хоть и старался избегать этих надоедливых мыслей, всё же не мог игнорировать сходства Аннерозе с тем портретом юноши: красивые пышные золотые волосы, нежно-голубые глаза и такая же очаровывающая улыбка. Они были знакомы месяц, и Аннерозе знала о Зигрфриде всё, а он о ней – ничего. Но однажды во время одной из их прогулок она рассказала, что живёт здесь не с рождения. Кирхайс не удивился, услышав очередную историю о разорившейся графской семье, которая продала своё имение и уехала в Америку за поиском лучшей жизни. Аннерозе жила не одна, и тогда Зигрфид испугался, что она скажет, что у неё есть муж, и почувствовал облегчение, когда она упомянула брата.

«Мне кажется, стоит вас познакомить, – сказала Аннерозе. – Завтра воскресенье, никто не работает в этот день. Приходи к двенадцати по этому адресу».

И она достала небольшую бумажку, где был написан адрес её дома.

Как оказалось, это была окраина города, на удивления та же, где проживал Кирхайс. Их разделяло всего несколько улиц, но они ни разу не пересекались. Это было так глупо.  
  
Сейчас Зигрфрид стоял на пороге у дома Мюзель и волновался. Он не знал, сколько лет её брату, но очень надеялся, что тот не был старшим, ведь старший, скорее всего, воспримет его в штыки, учитывая его с Аннерозе разницу в пять лет. Он и сам иногда задумывался о том, что слишком молод для неё.

Из мыслей в реальность Зигрфида вернул скрип входной двери. Он ожидал увидеть Аннерозе, но встретила его далеко не она. Перед ним стоял молодой человек, чуть ниже его самого. И это был тот самый юноша с портрета. Единственное отличие – сейчас его волосы были чуть длиннее, но не менее пышные и золотистые. Его глаза были намного прекраснее тех, которые были запечатлены на портрете.

«О, так значит ты тот рыжий ухажёр Аннерозе, – усмехнулся он. Его глаза искрились весельем, а усмешка не была жестокой, скорее наоборот, добродушной. – И как мне тебя звать?»

«Я… Зигрфрид Кирхайс, – представился Зигрфрид. – А ты…»

«Райнхард фон Мюзель. Имя у тебя какое-то заурядное. Я буду звать тебя Кирхайс».

«Райнхард, наш гость ещё даже не зашёл в дом, а ты уже грубишь! – из-за спины парня показалась Аннерозе. Увидев Зигрфрида, она нежно улыбнулась. – Рада, что ты пришёл, Зиг. Я как раз испекла вишнёвый пирог. Проходи».

Кирхайс кивнул и вновь посмотрел на Райнхарда. Их взгляды встретились, и Зигрфриду стало неловко. Его щёки слегка порозовели, но Райнхард ничего не сказал. Кирхайс понадеялся, что тот ничего не заметил. Но он _заметил_ , просто решил промолчать и не смущать парня ещё больше.

«Ты мне нравишься, Кирхайс. Будем _друзьями_ » – Зигфриду стало немного не по себе от того, как Райнхард выделил последнее слово. Мюзель похлопал его по плечу и улыбнулся. Кирхайс кивнул ему в ответ, но в глубине души надеялся, что Райнхард станет ему _больше, чем другом_.


End file.
